


Handsome Sturdy Alpha

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Pregnant Tony, Protective Bucky, alpha bucky, doting bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Bucky's level of protectiveness has only increased with each month of Tony's pregnancy.  Not that Tony's complaining - much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 568





	Handsome Sturdy Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Got commissioned by anon who wanted an extremely pregnant Tony and doting Bucky, and I was more than happy to complete their request. ^-^ Hope this is what you wanted hon! And once again, thanks to [Justanotherfangirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34) for being my beta! <333

“Careful honey,” Bucky said, quickening his pace as he entered the kitchen. “Here, let me help you with that.” He made it to Tony’s side and easily reached the marshmallows that had been placed on a higher shelf. Dropping the bag into Tony’s eager hands, he leaned down to place a kiss on Tony’s cheek before squatting down so that he was face to face with his Omega’s extremely pregnant belly.

“The little tyke wants one of his weird snacks again?” Bucky asked, kissing one side then the other of the big bump. The smell of peanut butter filled the air a second later, and he huffed out a laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes then. Should I add more jars to the shopping list?” He added, standing back up to see Tony lathering his marshmallows with peanut butter.

Tony popped another sticky monstrosity into his mouth, humming happily and laughing at Bucky’s exaggerated face of disgust. “And marshmallows, since I think Clint put the bag higher up on purpose.”

“I’ll kick his ass when we spar later, don’ worry ‘bout it,” he said in a thick mock Italian drawl, holding his giggling mate close. Or trying to, at least. Quirking an eyebrow, Bucky looked down between them and then back at Tony with a grin. “I think we’ve got a problem here.”

A coy little smile crossed Tony’s face before he said, “Well Alpha my Alpha, whose fault is that?”

Bucky burst out laughing. “If I remember right, you were also there?”

Tony pursed his lips in thought, barely holding back his own laughter. “Hmm, I don’t know, I think I need a few reminders?”

Bucky slowly pulled him in close, kissing his giggling mate’s neck and murmuring, “I think I can do that.”

*** * * * * * ***

“How’s that popcorn coming, honeybunch?”

Bucky cursed under his breath when he opened the microwave and a small cloud of smoke left the machine. Using his metal hand, he reached in to take out the bag, coughing when opening it released more smoke. “Um…,” Bucky started, groaning softly when he saw the popcorn was completely burnt. “Not quite ready!”

“Need any help?” Bucky jumped a foot in the air at the amused voice behind him. Whirling around, he groaned again at the sight of Natasha leaning against the doorway.

She rolled her eyes, nodding towards the blackened snack and saying, “Go ahead and toss that, daddy-o.” As Bucky begrudgingly threw away the popcorn, Natasha swept past him and rummaged around in her personal cupboard. Bucky gaped when she pulled out a huge bag of sea salt flavored popcorn. “You had that this whole time? I’ve been trying to cook this bag for the last 20 minutes!”

She flapped her hand in his face, walking past him to reach into another cupboard. She poured a heaping portion into a bowl, then squeezed the caramel syrup Tony had requested over it until practically each piece was lathered. Transferring the bowl into Bucky’s hands, she pushed him towards the common room. “Go give your Omega his snack before he eats the couch cushions.”

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Bucky sneered. She just flipped him off, and Bucky turned away before she could see his grin.

*** * * * * * ***

“Whoa!” Bucky barely dodged the pillow aimed at his head, peeking back inside their bedroom with wide eyes. He had enough time to take in the scene - a crying Tony standing in front of the mirror wearing a shirt and boxers, more shirts littered around him - before having to duck away from one of said shirts.

“I don’t fit in your shirts anymore!” Tony sobbed, and Bucky made sure to wipe the automatic grin from his face before making his way into the room. “First my clothes, and now yours?” More tears trickled down Tony’s face, and Bucky felt a ping of guilt from being so amused at this. After all, Tony’s hormones had been on a roller coaster for the past few months so this was nothing new.

“Doll, we knew this was going to happen at some point,” Bucky said gently, wiping the tears from Tony’s cheeks with his thumb. “And you know it’s no big deal for me to buy you more clothes.”

Tony sniffed pitifully, rubbing his impressive baby bump and pouting at his reflection in the mirror. “I don’t blame you, peanut,” he said down to his belly, and Bucky had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at the melancholy tone. Tony must have gained a sixth sense with his pregnancy, because his head whipped up with a glare aimed directly at Bucky.

“Don’t you laugh at me, it’s your fault I’m in this state!” Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but Tony blasted right past. “Your goddamn perfect body, such a charismatic personality, and that stupidly gorgeous smile, how could I resist your charms?”

Bucky smiled and crossed his arms, subtly flexing his arm and his chest because he _did_ know how that affected his Omega after all these years. As expected, Tony’s eyes tracked the motion and went dark for a second. Then he blinked, snapping himself out of it, glaring at Bucky once again when Bucky remarked, “I don’t think you’ve ever complained about all that before.”

Tony blushed a deep red, looking away. “Well...I-I,” Tony blinked furiously, and Bucky uncrossed his arms at the sight of new tears in his husband’s eyes. Tony started pulling the shirt up, whining when it got stuck around his shoulders, his eyesight blocked by the fabric. “I just wanted to get comfy in something with your scent, but the shirt is too ti-i-i-ight,” Tony sobbed out, voice hitching from the force of his renewed tears.

“Oh doll, let me help you,” Bucky said, walking forward to help his struggling mate. He managed to get one arm out, but the other came free with an unexpected force as Tony tried to help. Bucky let out an _ooph_ when Tony accidentally punched him in the cheek, quickly going back to help Tony when the action prompted a new flurry of sobs.

Bucky tossed the shirt away once it was off Tony, wrapping his arms around the man when Tony practically collapsed against him. “I’m so-o-orry, I didn’t mean to, I love you, it’s not your fa-a-ult!” Tony cried against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky rolled his eyes fondly, kissing Tony’s hair then resting his cheek against the top of his head. “Shh doll, it’s all right. Cry if you need, but know that I’m not upset at you at all and I love you too. That’s it, calm down,” he soothed Tony, rubbing his back gently.

They stood there swaying for a few minutes, then Tony started to shiver and Bucky realized that he was only wearing boxers now. Squeezing Tony gently, Bucky whispered, “OK, how about this? You pull on one of my sweats, we go ask Thor for one of his sweaters for you, and then I make you a brie and nutella grilled cheese to eat during movie night. That sound good to you?”

A pause, then a soft sniffle and a muffled, “Yeah.”

Bucky smiled, then leaned down to kiss Tony on the cheek. “All right then.”

*** * * * * * ***

Bucky couldn’t help but stare at the two most _beautiful_ things that he had ever seen in his entire life. His wonderful, gorgeous Omega was sitting in the hospital bed, curls matted with sweat and cheeks still red from the exertion of his labor. Ten long hours later, during which Bucky supported and praised Tony while he worked hard to bring their son into this world, Arthur James Barnes was now curled up on Tony’s chest.

“He’s so small,” Tony whispered, carefully stroking the soft downy hair on _their baby’s_ head.

The bed creaked as Bucky sat beside his hip, gently laying a hand over _their baby’s_ (!!) back. He whispered, “He’s already taking after his Mama,” biting back a laugh at the soft swat Tony landed on his arm.

“Jerk,” Tony muttered, dipping his head down to lay a soft kiss on Arthur’s head.

Bucky felt his heart swell with affection, and his next breath was shaky with emotion. Tony looked up at him with a knowing expression. “Come here my Alpha.”

Leaning down, Bucky captured those perfect, plush lips in a warm kiss, loving the way Tony pushed up into it. They broke apart and Bucky went immediately back in for another kiss, then ducked down to leave a kiss on Tony’s bondbite. Tony laughed softly at the attention, nipping at Bucky’s own bondbite when the man sat back up.

“I love you Bucky,” Tony whispered, brown eyes shimmering with love.

Bucky smiled at him, his cheeks stretching even further when Arthur snuffled in his sleep. “Love you too, doll.”

Tony chuckled, and at Bucky’s expectant look, he said, “Hope this means you’ll calm down with your mother-henning.”

Bucky couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him, quickly cutting it short when Arthur startled at the noise. Tony patted his back gently, cooing softly until the baby stopped his grumbling and peeked up at first Tony, then Bucky through half-lidded eyes. Then Tony turned _his_ eyes towards Bucky as well, and his breath left him at the sight of his mate and their child.

“Oh my sweet Omega, you’ll be lucky to go to the bathroom in peace for the next year or two,” Bucky teased playfully, laughing at Tony’s exaggerated groan, and peppering his face with kisses in response, hands still clasped over Arthur’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Comments are always welcome, and you can come bug me at my [tumblr](echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com) too!


End file.
